


A Study of Emotion

by idkmaddie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Advice with Verric, F/M, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Jealousy, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmaddie/pseuds/idkmaddie
Summary: Solas has a lot of feelings about Lavellen, and doesn't want anyone to notice. Thankfully, the Inquisitor loves him just the way he is.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas can be a very jealous elf, and Verric is extremely perceptive.  
> 

Solas rarely got _angry._ He'd always find a solution to any situation before anger arose; he knew what could happen if he succumbed to intense emotions. 

Rather, Solas would get annoyed; and you knew when Solas was annoyed. Anyone who came near could feel the unpleasant aura that he exuded when he was upset. Sometimes, he would try to excuse his indifference by blaming the new book he picked up, or a night full of less-than-delightful dreams. Other times, though, he quietly ignored everyone, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. Those were the moments you knew he was really frustrated with something. It was as if the magic that surrounded him pulsed anxiously in the air, in time to his heart or unsteady breathing. He affected everything else around him. Your fight or flight was activated, because you sensed something dreadful was going to happen. 

And currently, Verric was certain of an impending disaster. 

It hadn't been long since The Inquisitor and Blackwall had left to parole the camp perimeter; a simple responsibility they all had to do. But as each minute passed, Verric observed Solas become more and more agitated. The mage was absentmindedly playing with their campfire, probably to keep himself level headed, but was slowly creating larger, more dangerous objects as he continued.

"If you keep doing that, soon the entire forest will catch fire." Verric remarked in his direction. 

Solas immediately stopped, startled out of his trance. He glanced up and across the fire to the dwarf, who was slyly avoiding eye-contact by polishing the crossbow in his lap. It wasn’t enough to ignore Solas’ gaze as he studied him for a moment.

"I would never, but I appreciate the concern." 

Verric finally looked up to meet Solas' eyes, but the man quickly looked away, like he was afraid to address what Verric was implying.

"They're gonna be back soon. No need to get so fired up about it."

Solas, ever stoic as he was, didn't flinch at the ridiculous pun. 

"I'm not worried about them. They'll be fine."

"We both know that's not what you're upset about, Chuckles." Verric waited for a sarcastic response, or denial, but nothing came. Solas was quiet; the irritated aura that permeated from him like smoke from a fire turned sad. He only stared into dark trees that surrounded them, as if he was a lost dog waiting for his owner to return. 

Verric sighed, carefully placing Bianca next to him.

"Look, I know you like The Inquisitor, and she likes you too. Hell, you should see her whenever you talk about spirits or the fade, it's like Blackwall and I don't even exist. She's not going to run off with the Warden and get married. Just... cool it." 

Solas continued to study the surroundings, and Verric was uncertain if he had even heard him. However, after a moment, the elf faced back towards his companion. He responded in a whisper: "Thank you, Verric." 

He paused, likely trying to choose his next words carefully. Instead, he inhaled deeply.

 _"You are very wise."_ That was all he got out, before returning to shape the fire.

Rustling in the bushes caused the duo to stir, hands rushing for their weapons. They calmed, however, seeing Blackwall and The Inquisitor emerge from the foliage. She was giggling, likely about something Blackwall had said. She paused, catching sight of the two sitting next to the blazing fire. She briskly joined them, still holding onto her bright smile that outshined the flames in front of her. She settled down next to Solas, already beginning to talk.

“You have to hear the story Blackwall just told me. Verric, you’ll like it, it’s from when he still lived in Ferelden!” 

Blackwall eventually caught up and sat down with the group, starting up the story again.

Verric took a subtle glance at Solas, holding back his laughter after noticing that his demeanor had completely changed now that Lavellan was at his side. The tense air around him had dispersed, and he had returned to the pacific man he was known to be. Verric focused his attention back to the Warden, repeating his tale that he had probably told countless times before.

If Verric had spied on the two longer, he would’ve noticed The Inquisitor pull out a small flower, Dawn Lotus, and place it in Solas’ hand. 

_“For you.”_ She whispered so only he could hear. Solas looked to the delicate plant in his hand, smiling at the image of this woman going out of her way to pick this flower, just for him. She was amusing, but enchanting all the same. He was utterly smitten by her.

_“Thank you, Vhenan.”_

She beamed that alluring smile again, before concentrating on Blackwall again. Solas continued to hold the Dawn Lotus, not willing to look away from it. He sighed, pushing down the creeping anxiety rising to his heart and his brain screaming to not get attached. Not now. 

He wanted to focus on this flower, forcing himself to believe that no matter what choices he made in the coming months, he could remember this flower, and be sure that someone had cared for him, once. It was a symbol of her adoration, or God forbid, her love, of him, and that was the only thing he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fic (that I have decided to post). It would mean the world to me if you liked or left a comment; all criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	2. Infatuated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas isn't crazy about shopping, but he would go anywhere with Lavellen.

The sun glistening off the rooftops of Val Royeoux made the city sparkle more than it normally did. Was it sunnier outside than he expected? Or was it just Solas’ imagination? Maybe the town just had a different air to it, since he wasn’t here for work; at least, not _urgent_ work. Usually the Inquisition was in town strictly on business, but today was an exception; Lavellan had insisted they needed new, more lavish clothes for the ball at the Winter Palace, and she wanted to choose them herself.

When she had brought up the idea of an outing to go shopping, Solas had agreed immediately. While he knew nothing about fashion (honestly, he was probably the worst person to go shopping with), it didn’t matter, because it would be _just the two of them._ A whole trip he would spend with just Lavellan. He was over the moon.

He mainly spent time with her on scouting trips, when Verric and Blackwall were around. At Skyhold, he rarely saw her, only short glimpses when she was running across the courtyard. She'd been so busy lately that she never visited him in his study anymore. Now, any time he could spend with her was time well-spent in his books. 

The moment they had arrived at Val Royeoux, Lavellan ran ahead to a well decorated store, and he had to jog to catch up. She always had an excessive amount of energy it seemed; he wondered if she was just as excited as he was to be together, or if she was trying to get this trip over with as quickly as she could. 

After an hour of searching through clothing, Lavellan held up another suit, this time in a dark navy color with golden clasps. She turned to him, holding it up to her body.

"What do you think?"

He examined it, trying not to stare at her for too long. She looked enchanting in anything, but how could he insinuate that without explicitly saying it?

"It's nice." 

She sighed, probably dissatisfied with his comment, then hung it back on the rack. Her face was filled with boredom, still shuffling through the piles of clothing.

"I wish I could wear a dress. I've never worn an expensive dress, and now, the moment I could, I can't. "

Solas could sense her aura of annoyance, and wished he could comfort her in some manner; but he knew she was right. They should dress the same to represent unity in the Inquisition, and to be prepared if there was a situation that called for combat. Besides, it would be impossible to convince Sera or Blackwall into a dress. 

His gaze strayed away from Lavellan to scan the small establishment, realizing the salewomen were staring at them, most likely hoping the Inquisitor would spend all her money in their store. His eyes landed on a dress, currently on a mannequin, but was just waiting for her to try on. He glanced back to Lavellan.

"You can't wear one to the ball, but you could try one on, if you'd like." 

She turned back to him, thinking over what he just said.

“Do we have time?” She chewed on her lip, something she did while making decisions.

Solas motioned to the gown he had noticed before. Her gaze followed his, a smile growing onto her face as she also saw the dress. At once, the shopkeepers had the dress off the display and were ushering Lavellan into one of the dressing rooms in the back. He chuckled to himself, amused at the Inquisitors reaction and the retailers desperate to make a sale.

A moment or two passed. Solas leaned on his staff, listening to the quick whispering in the fitting room. He thought about how long it took to lace up a dress. 

Soon, the curtain was pushed aside, and Lavellan stepped out in an elegant, emerald green dress that reached her ankles; the collar and sleeves detailed with hand-sewn flowers of different colors. The fabric was light, and flowed perfectly around her as she twirled and jumped.

"This is the most expensive thing I've ever worn! What do you think?" She finally held still, beaming as bright as the Val Royeoux sun.

What did he think? His head had stopped functioning, he could only imagine what it would be like to grab a hold of her waist and to kiss her endlessly; imagined dancing with her at the Winter Palace, purring sweet words to her.  
He had always thought she was beautiful, even when covered in blood. This was different, an emotion Solas couldn’t define. He had never felt this way, but he _loved_ it.  
He took another moment to look at her, steading his breath and resisting the urge to shower her in as many compliments he could come up with. He just smiled back.

"You're gorgeous, Vehnan." 

She bit her lip, a bit flustered at his sudden words. He seldom flirted in front of people, and never around strangers. 

"Thank you, Solas." She whispered, before swiftly returning into the dressing room. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned to a clerk near to him, motioning the man to come closer. Solas pulled out his coin pouch, handing him a pile of gold.

"For the dress. Tell her it's a gift from the storekeeper." 

The man blinked, processing his words, before nodding rapidly and summoning a bag to put the dress in.

Lavellan emerged a second later, back in her worn armor, obviously disappointed she had to take the dress off. Solas stood straight, returning his staff to his back.

"Come, my love. Let's find clothes for the Winter Palace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to my last chapter, this one I feel isn't as well-written, but I still like the premise! I like fluffy Solas who tries to stay stoic around others.
> 
> Also, I'm absolutely terrified I spelled Val Royeaux wrong at some point so please let me know if I did lol


End file.
